


The King Balloon's Domain

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Balloons, Forced Inflation, Inflation, Other, hyper inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: After Rene and Jacob trespass in a strange castle looking for treasure, they find more than they bargained for.A commission for someone on furaffinity.
Kudos: 6





	The King Balloon's Domain

In venturing into the castle, Rene and Jacob had thought to find any manner of treasure—and even if they didn’t, the thrill of adventure had been enough to interest both of them. They had found it like a strange puzzle, and though they didn’t quite understand what all was happening from the moment they had stepped into the castle, they were far from done with their exploration. Considering they had found nothing particularly dangerous so far, they were feeling confident—they scraped through every room that they came across, with Rene feeling a little braver about their expedition than the neko boy Jacob following a little nervously behind. 

They only had one torch between them, clasped tightly in Rene’s hand, and as the shadows flickered on the walls, the paintings they illuminated seemed to follow them with their eyes. So far, every room they had tried had been locked down and inaccessible, but they hadn’t given up yet—until they finally came across one that wasn’t locked up, allowing them to push to enter it. 

The torch was now no longer necessary; the room was equipped with two, bright windows that framed the wall, lighting them both up, and fully illuminating the room. Rene put the torch in a holder on the wall, just in case they needed to get it again to explore the rest of the tower. Jacob stepped in behind him, but immediately stepped forward, pointing ahead. “Look! Is that solid gold?” Jacob exclaimed, moving before Rene and drawing Rene’s attention to what sat in the middle of the room. A large balloon sat like a statue there atop a pedestal, with the room’s two windows sitting on either side of it, making it look as if it were glowing. Atop it sat a pointed crown, the same golden color as the balloon statue. 

“Look! There’s levers,” Jacob exclaimed, moving forward to the two devices that sat, large on the floor in front of the statue. “Do you think it’s some kind of puzzle? Or maybe it’ll open a door to treasure? With how big and grand this statue is, I’m sure there’s got to be other stuff around here made out of gold, too. Something smaller that we can carry out, maybe.” Before Rene could even make it to the two levers for them to try and pull them at the same time, Jacob made his way up forward to the lever on the right. 

“Maybe we should be caref-” Rene started, and before he could even finish speaking, Jacob reached forward and grasped the lever, pulling it back towards himself. Rene hadn’t even had a chance to even touch the other lever. Whether it had been a trap or not remained to be unseen—at least, until the door snapped closed behind them with an audible bang, making them both jump. 

“Are we trapped in here?” Jacob asked, turning to see their exit closed—and he couldn’t see any handle on the inside of the doors, either, apparently answering his own question. 

“This was why I was trying to say we should be careful!” Rene answered, though while the two bickered lightly over what was happening, there came the sound of a door opening over them. Their gazes flicked up, and they came to rest, one by one, on bright golden yellow balloons beginning to fall from the ceiling. 

“It’s just… balloons?” Jacob spoke aloud, confused by the bright display, “If that’s all it is, we should be fine…?” Though just as soon as he’d thought that he was safe, one of the balloons seemed to jet towards him, shoving it’s tail into his mouth, silencing him. The minute it made it past his open lips, it seemed to shove itself as far in as it could, before its tail came untied, and with a bright, audible balloon squeak against his teeth, it started to deflate, shoving all of the mysterious gas of its contents right down the neko boy’s throat. With a muffled noise of shock, the boy reached up to try and grasp the balloon, as if he could try and pull it from his mouth before it continued to shoot the mystery gas right down his throat. 

“What is it doing?” Rene asked in shock, turning to watch the balloon deflate itself forcibly into Jacob’s mouth—but he didn’t have to wait for long for an answer, given that the minute he opened his mouth to ask, another balloon shot for his own mouth as well. No matter how hard they both tried to struggle and pull it out, the balloons didn’t budge, with the second one pumping the gas right down Rene’s throat as well. 

Despite being seemingly normal balloons, there was some kind of strange sentience about them and the way they moved. While they had fallen like a normal, drifting piece of rubber and air before, the minute they got anywhere close to Rene and Jacob, they began to hone in on them, moving quickly to get whatever access they could to them. Though they couldn’t pull the balloons out of their mouths until they were fully deflated, both could gradually start to feel something rumble within them. Given that Jacob’s mouth had been filled first, his mouth fell open with the first empty balloon slipping away—only for another one to immediately take his place before he could protest or demand to try and see what was happening. 

Up on the platform, the large ‘statue’ of the golden king balloon began to wiggle, as if expressing some sort of delight in their predicament. It wobbled and swayed, proving that it was not as solid as their first assumptions might have suggested. 

Since Jacob had been stuffed with a balloon first, his body was already reacting more quickly than Rene’s was. Though the first balloon’s gas wasn’t enough to do much more than make him feel a little bloated, the second balloon had been a little bigger, and as it started to empty into him as well, Jacob gave a low groan as he reached down, his hands spreading against his belly. His cat ears flicked and laid flat against his head as slowly, his hands that had rested flat against his stomach began to feel his belly press out against them, each of his fingers leaving a singular indent in the flesh that was starting to gradually expand. His belly was growing at an impossibly quick rate, and with it, it was taking on the strange, shiny, squeaky textures as one of the balloons, too. 

Next to him, Rene’s first balloon was now empty as well—but the balloon that slipped into his open mouth immediately afterwards didn’t even wait for the second boy to say a word aloud before it moved past the other one falling from his lips to take its place. Like Jacob, he shuddered as he felt that balloon immediately start to pump him full of the strange, airy gas that the last one had, and he stumbled for a moment, grasping his own slowly growing belly as well. Neither had any control over how their bodies were reacting to the quick inflation, but the sounds of squeaks and creaks were becoming louder—either a warning that there were far more balloons yet to fall from the ceiling, or it was the sound their own bodies were starting to make as they began to grow. It was clear that it wasn’t just an expansion of fat; they weren’t weighing anything heavier as their stomachs began to swell outwards, and though they could press against their bellies, there was a firm resistance keeping them pressing too hard down. There was pressure coming from within that they couldn’t force out—given that the only way to do so would have been through their mouths where the gas had gone in.

With how many balloons quickly filled their lips, pressing past their teeth every time one sank away, deflated fully, there was no chance for a break for them to expel those gasses. 

As they squirmed, more balloons began to descend down, a little slower now, as if their own gasses were light enough in weight to begin to make them have some buoyancy. There were much larger as well, which meant when their tails forced their way forward against the two boy’s mouths, with each balloon easily being four to five times larger than their own heads. They protruded from their mouths like morbid baked goods, taking on oblong shapes because of how they struggled to fit in the narrow passageway of teeth and tongue without popping themselves—though Jacob had certainly tried, biting down with his sharper teeth to no avail against the rubbery intrusions. 

His stomach was almost double the size of Rene’s now, growing much quicker. It had started off as if it would simply grow outwards like a larger gut, but the more gas that was pumped into him, the rounder and shinier his belly had become. It seemed like no more could fit in his stomach, which now had swollen to a perfect roundness as if he’d swallowed a balloon whole rather than be steadily pumped full of the contents of them. Just as he thought that surely the balloons would have to stop because he was full, there came the strangest sensation that worked quickly through his thighs and upper arms—which began to inflate as well. He gave a startled noise at this, looking back to Rene while he wiggled his arms. Somehow, the gas was moving through him without actually staying centralized to his stomach at all, beginning to work through his limbs as well as the rest of his body. 

The button on Jacob’s pants popped, lost somewhere in the room, as his legs and hips began to swell as well. The minute the restraint of the fabric of his pants were gone, his hips seemed to join the swell of his belly, only making a much larger round sphere as his entire form began to balloon out. 

Rene’s attention was caught only briefly by the noise, looking over to see Jacob’s arms start to lift outwards at his sides—before the small balloon in his mouth emptied, immediately becoming replaced by one of the larger yellow balloons, which flooded his mouth with another rush of gas and cut of his field of vision from being able to see his friend. He, too, started to inflate with the same steady flood of overwhelming gas that Jacob was growing with—and before long, neither of them could keep themselves upright, given how large their thighs were becoming. It kept them from being able to keep their balances at all, and both fell back on their now popped-out, perfectly spherical bottoms. 

There was a strange lightness to the fall. Neither of them suffered any kind of pain from it, and when their lighter weight hit the ground, they even bounced just a little, as if they barely touched it. Their legs spread out wide, with it becoming hard to tell where their knees were or where their legs even bent—but still, their stomachs continued to grow. 

Their shirts were pressing upwards now, barely covering their chests. Both of them had lost any flatness to their pectorals, and both started to swell just in a mimicry of breasts, though the skin was tight under their shirts, just as their stomachs were. Each one bounced together, as if they two balloons tethered deep inside of them as well. Every time either of the two tried to move their now-round arms, their inflated pecs squeaked against one another a little louder, pressed outwards and full of gas just like their large bellies. 

Their legs seemed stuck permanently parted now, for how round their torsos were. Each tummy was so rotund that it hung low between their legs. While Rene had originally been able to bend his knees to where he could brace himself on the floor, as his stomach grew, so did his legs—though his tummy seemed to pin his legs under him, now at least four times the size of how his entire body had been in the beginning. 

Still, the sizes of the balloons dropping from the ceiling seemed to only be getting bigger. While the largest they had seen had been about six times the size of their own heads, now balloons the size of their own, inflated bellies were starting to fall, making both boys made shocked, alarmed noises with fear of how they could fit anything else inside of them, their stomachs round and shiny

The balloons invaded their vacated mouths still, and both could swear they were hearing the tight escape of gas whistling from the balloons right down their throats, and partially trying to force its way out of their ears in little squeaks, but nothing escaped easily. Every time they took a single inhale, the balloons used it as a chance to fill them further and quicker, and they found themselves unable to inhale anything but what the balloons offered, given the constant flood inwards. 

The gas was spreading through them so quickly now that even if they would have been able to exhale, nothing would have left them—it was rapidly filling up every part of them, with now their forearms inflating until they were indistinguishable from the rest of their limbs, simply another ball-like shape that kept growing in circumference and size. As their belly-sized balloons began to flood them as well, puffing out their cheeks into perfect circles for how quickly the gas pumped into them. 

Though they had fallen a few feet from one another, the more they were filled, the larger their bodies overall became. They had not moved from their positions, but with their bigger forms, their stomach met easily in the middle. Like two balloons rubbing together, they squeaked and creaked against one another, just as the balloons in the mouth did when they rubbed against the top of their inflated chest and belly as well. They could no longer reach for one another, no longer able to move their arms at all at that point for how round they were at their sides, but their stomachs bounced and pressed against one another, feeling hollow and full of gas, bare for how both of their shirts had ridden up above their bloated bellies, barely able to cling to their chests and cover their equally buoyant inflated pecs. 

At one point, from the sheer amount of pressure and inflation going on inside of them, their belly buttons also seemed to give way. Though neither of the boys could see them anymore for how much their vision was blocked now by their own swollen cheeks, their tremendous stomachs, or the balloons still steadily falling from the ceiling and covering their faces while pumping them full, they could feel it. With a deep hissing noise, like a balloon being filled as well, suddenly Rene’s belly button popped outwards into a perfect little sphere—and somewhere near the outer swell of his stomach, he could feel Jacob’s also pop out with a gassy fullness against his stomach. 

It wasn’t long until both of their stomachs had grown so wide that the balloons now still falling from the ceiling seemed to be magically appearing—and they were so large that they had clearly rival the size of the King Balloon statue against the wall—which had already stood several feet over both of the wayward explorers. If they could see it around their sizable bellies, then they would have realized by now that they were the same size of the statue itself, just from how large the balloon minions had inflated them thus far. Each time a balloon landed against their mouth, it would bounce against their belly for how high their stomachs rose over their heads, each soft bounce making the same hollow ‘boomph!’ and ‘bloomp!’ noise that only the collision of hollow, thin objects could cause.

Jacob caught the next large balloon though, and to Rene’s shock, he had finally become so inflated that he began to lift off of the air just a bit. His pants were practically gone, lost in the sheer size of how much his body had grown. He was now almost perfectly spherical—apart from the protrusion of his furry cat tail, which had also now inflated to great lengths like a distended balloon animal poking out from his rear. His arms were small orbs in comparison to the rest of his body, still several times larger than his head but with only his small hands now sticking out from them, with each finger perfectly round and stretched out on either palm. 

He lifted upwards towards the ceiling, with two massive balloons on either side of him that supported lifting his now minuscule weight in comparison to how much gas had been pumped into him. They seemed to be roughly the same size that he had become, several dozen times his original mass, and they planned on filling him just as much as each of their smaller incarnations had. The minute they had him high into the air, they turned him as well, with one pressing against the small opening of his mouth between his puffed up, inflated cheeks—while the other balloon rapidly moved around him to his back side, pressing in between his legs. Rene could only watch in shock as the balloon moved there as well, and the balloons began to continue to inflate Jacob right in front of him, from both sides now instead. Jacob gave a little noise of shock to feel the balloon taking advantage of his exposed, inflated behind just to continue to fill him full of gas, but with double the input of gas coming, the faster he seemed to grow. He doubled in size almost instantly, leaving Rene behind in size once more as the lighter gas made him drift upwards just a bit. 

Just as Rene was distracted by his friend’s predicament, there was movement behind him, and to Rene’s shock the King Balloon had drifted forward off of its platform and was rubbing slowly against him. It was a strangle, almost affectionate sort of gesture, and as he squirmed as much as his practically immobile body would allow, there came the cracking of wood and stone all around them. It seemed that Jacob, in his own rapid expansion, had hit the roof—and was growing still, putting an unimaginable pressure against it from how he seemed to be growing. 

While Rene looked up in shock at seeing the instability of the castle’s ceiling, the King Balloon seemed to take advantage of his distraction, placing its tail in Rene’s mouth, ignoring his small, passing noises of discomfort. His muffled protests echoed out in the empty gas and air, before all at once, the large balloon began to pump him full as well. 

Though the King Balloon had looked just like any of the others, albeit with just the crown atop its head, it seemed to be far more potent at filling him than anything had so far. It produced more gas than seemed possible at just its size, and though the other balloons had only filled his and Jacob’s belly the most, the King Balloon seemed to distribute gas in an entirely different manner as well. Just when he thought he couldn’t grow any more, he felt the gas shift within him, and start to press outwards into each ass cheek and down through his thigh thighs and legs even further. Rene tilted forward under the new, slightly heavier weight of his stomach as every bit of floating, airy gas inflated his bottom cheeks, blasting them up to size far more quickly than Jacob. 

As Rene grew exponentially as well, his bottom now lifting him upwards rather than his belly, he pressed upwards against Jacob, and finally, the ceiling of the castle seemed to give way. It blast open under the combined pressure of both swollen explorers, and now that they were no longer bound by the room or the building, they only kept growing. 

Rene had easily overtaken Jacob in size now, regardless of the fact that the cat boy had been being inflated for momentarily longer. Each of Rene’s ass cheeks had grown to be just as large as the human’s humongous belly, and his pants had somehow managed to stretch to accommodate each globular, ballooned cheek. They had started to tar just a bit though, and from how far his ass had lifted upwards, letting his belly hang low with just the smaller circles that made up his torso—minuscule in comparison to his ass cheeks and stomach—one could see the start of his ass crack, barely contained by how much he had grown within them. His arms had grown to be almost perfectly round with the size of his torso, with two, heavier balloon-like circles hanging below his head and inflated cheeks, barely restrained by what was left of his white shirt. Every now and then, his belly would bounce down against one of the round, spherical shapes that his legs and ass cheeks had grown into as well, usually making the same, soft ‘bwoomp!’ sound as his balloon-like body bounced off of its own parts like an over inflated balloon animal, having completely lost whatever original shape it had started at. The hiss of air was rapidly echoing around his noises of protest, the sound of the gas escaping the King Balloon’s tail and filling him even further. 

Because of the King Balloon’s contribution, he now vastly out sized Jacob, who had taken on a more almost perfectly spherical shape for his own inflation. While he still had two limps where his arms had once been, his torso had conformed to an almost perfectly round shape with his belly, growing together into the near perfect shape of the balloons that had pumped him up. There were slightly larger, round protrusions that jutted off from his backside, but upon closer inspection, they seemed to be his legs, which had also almost completely conformed to the shape of his new, round body. He seemed small in comparison to his travel partner, now—barely measuring up to just the size of Rene’s swollen belly, or at best, only one of his round ass cheeks now keeping him afloat next to him. 

Just as quickly as they had entered the castle, in search of whatever treasure they might have been able to find, they left it just as quickly through the open skylight of the roof they had blown off. Their growth wasn’t stopping, though. Despite the fact that there were no more balloons to be conjured to fall from the ceiling, the gas that they had been forced to consume seemed to only grow and expand within them. It didn’t need any more outside sources to fuel itself, still making them both grow as they floated slowly above the castle. Though they were now weightless, there wasn’t a wind strong enough to blow their massive sizes away, leaving them to float ever so slowly upwards. They weren’t floating apart, stuck next to one another as they would gradually and slowly collide every now and then, squeaking and creaking against one another as their forms continued to round out and circle out—Jacob’s into a more perfect, ball like shape, and Rene’s into what looked like three balls, all made of his belly and each ass cheek. 

The only look down that Rene got showed him the beautiful green fields that they had traveled to make it to the castle—and the castle itself, which he was now at least seven or eight times bigger than. In the gas’s attempt to keep them from allowing any free, neither could open their mouths, their cheeks muffled out fully like they had each stuffed several basketballs past their lips, their muffled, silent shouts serving as the only noise between them.


End file.
